Because of their good error correction performance, LDPC codes are widely used in many communication standards. To decode LDPC codes with low complexity and fast convergence, a minimum-summation (min-sum) layered LDPC decoder may be employed. The min-sum layered decoder updates soft bit information from layer to layer of the parity check matrix. Inside each layer, in order to compute the minimum (MIN) value, a computation core (e.g., of at least one processor) performs a forward scan and a backward scan of the same layer of the parity check matrix. Because of the data dependency between layers, the forward scan of a next layer can only begin after the backward scan of the previous layer finishes. This means that for an N number layer LDPC code, the decoder needs to scan 2N (i.e. 2*N) times in total. This limits the decoding throughput.